The Swarm Empire
The Swarm Empire is a fictional organization of the Earth 25 universe. They can be considered the fictional universe's "Bigger Bad." The Swarm Empire is a great, powerful legion that travels the cosmos looking for planets to drain dry of life. So far they have consumed more than 300 planets in their conquest, and won't stop until every last planet in the galaxy has been destroyed. They have dubbed this destroying-of-the-worlds the "Galactic Apocolypse". History Millions of years ago, the great dragon Malteris was charged by his master, the mystical Light Bringer, to watch over the galaxy's very center. While patrolling, Malteris succumbed to insanity via the influence of an unknown deity. Malteris followed the orders of this deity and formed his own army of demons and warred against the Light Bringer. Eventually, Malteris saw this as an oppurtunity to hold his own power in the galaxy and travelled to an ancient, abandoned planet where he located a long-lost artifact - The Heart of the Light Bringer. He warped its power, using it for his own needs, and became just as powerful as his god. His god abandoned him, and Malteris was forever known as the Death Dragon. His forces scoured the galaxy in search of life to destroy, and eventually located a planet called Earth. They currently plan an invasion on the tiny planet, hoping that it, too, fall to their might. Sub Groups The Dread Council - The Death Dragon's personal advisors. The Doom Soldiers - The Swarm Empire's military force. The Stalkers - The Swarm Empire's assassins and spies. The Burning Guard - The personal guards of all Swarm Leaders. The Nightmares - A species of feral, demonic creatures that act as the Swarm's war hounds. The Flesh Rippers - The Swarm Empire's scientists and doctors. They are imfamous for testing on sapient beings. Death Droids - Mechanical soldiers who serve the Swarm without question (mostly because they have no say in the matter). Cult of the Flying Death - Humans who worship the Death Dragon as a god. Shadow Riders - The Swarm Empire's demonic cavalry. Dark Fiends - Beings made of pure demonic energy. They serve as the Swarm's brutes. The Yuanda - Ancient Demi-Gods who have pledged loyalty to the Death Dragon. Galactic Apocolypse The Galactic Apocolypse is the name for the Swarm's plans for the galaxy. They plan to erradicate every planet in the galaxy until it is utterly empty, with exception for their own planet. So far thet have destroyed for than 300 planets, and have set their eyes on Earth. For 700 years have they been planning their attack on Earth, and have finally found it to be an appropriate time for Earth to fall. Earth, however, has not been their only target throughout this 700 years. Several other planets have been destroyed by their wrath, and at least three are still under siege. Each planet assault is run by a military leader hand-picked by the Death Dragon himself. Human Servants Demons are not the only members of the Swarm. Several humans on Earth have somehow learned of their existance, and seek to live rather than suffer. These humans have formed the Cult of the Flying Death, a cult in service of the Death Dragon. They seek nothing more than anarchy, and will go to any length to summon their dark masters to Earth for a surprise attack. Some members of most governments around the world have also made deals with the Death Dragon and his cronies. They have agreed to sell out much of the human population to slavery in exchange for great power. Leadership *The Death Dragon / Malteris: The malevolent entity, Malteris the Death Dragon, was the original founder of the Swarm Empire. Since his defeat at the Battle of Malevolence, the Swarm Empire is currently under a regency. *Gur'Myr: The regent of the Swarm Empire. It is a colossal beast of undescribable horror, but is not fully classified as a Cosmic Entity due to its limited power compared to its dark master. *Vargalos: The leader and founder of the Cult of the Flying Death. Unlike most of the cult members, Vargalos is a dragon, much like Malteris himself. *Idof: The Chief Engineer of the Swarm Empire. Of all the Swarm Leaders, Idof is without a doubt the most sadistic of them all, being known across the galaxy for his crimes. It is said in legend that he enjoys the pain and suffering of children most of all, and that the blood curdling screams of children he has killed can still be heard echoing through his laboratory. *Quozon: The leader of the Shadow Riders. Quozon is always seen riding his demonic steed, Shadowblitz. Unlike the other leaders of the Swarm Empire, he has a Code of Honor stating that only those that can defend themselves may be killed. *Tick: The "leader" of the Stalkers. Tick is a very small (about the size of a large house cat) and cowardly being, often being scolded and abused by the other Swarm Leaders. Unlike the others, who are eternally loyal to Malteris, Tick only serves his master out of fear; He would defect from the Swarm Empire and join the Starlight Alliance if he could build of the courage to do so. If you have a character you would like to be a part of the Swarm, feel free to list them here. Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Villains Category:Organizations